Our Story
by ma-chan-chan
Summary: Neji thinks about Tenten while visiting her grave. One-shot NejixTenten.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…-duh-

**(A/N:)** Para toh sa mga pinoy over there! Nyway, I dedicate this Ate Sheila who tells me every nightt top sleep well…with Neji-kun…

no greenminded- and also to Albay, my very "lovable" daw section…

Hope you enjoy!

Game!

* * *

The sun was shining already, indicating the beginning of the day. The birds were twittering merrily, soaring freely around the sky. The grass was lush green, and flowers bloomed nearby_. Already spring_ he thought_, so happy, so peaceful. _His feet touched the cool grass below him, as he made his way to the grave.

Her grave.

Today was sunny and jolly.

_Unlike that day._ He thought. It was raining fiercely, as if the sky was punishing the earth for something it had done. He was attacked…actually, ambushed would be the right word.

And she was stubborn enough to follow him.

It's been almost a year, he thought. But the memory still kept coming back, as if it was haunting him. And he was guilty…

Only like yesterday.

* * *

_He easily dodged three shurikens as it whipped past him. Neji threw a set of senbon, but it was avoided effortlessly. _

_Neji thought it was time for questioning. "I have an appointment to attend to, so you better tell me what you want."_

_The masked man threw a set of shurikens, which Neji easily evaded before answering._

"_Appointment, eh? Looks like your date has found you…" the masked man smirked eerily as he gestured to a figure to his far left._

_Tenten._

_Her hair was no longer held up on buns. It was disheveled, and she was soaked to skin. Even from the distance and through the rain, he could see scratches on her face. He heaved a sigh._

_So stubborn._

"_N-Neji…you were unusually late, so I decided to look for you." She said breathlessly, as she looked at him, his attacker then back at him._

"_Go back Tenten. It's too dangerous around here." Neji managed to say between clenched teeth, glaring angrily at his assailant, who stopped attacking, watching them._

"_N-No…I'll wait for you…"_

"_I said go back!"_

"_No!" She ran beside him, placing herself in a battle position. "I'll stay here and help you…"_

_He sighed yet again. She was hopelessly stubborn._

"_So, can we continue our interrupted battle? Two vs. one and you can bet that I'll still win." The assailant smirked boastfully, arranging himself in a fighting stance. _

_The battle began._

"_Bastard!" Tenten threw her chakra strings at him, making the attacker stumble and fall. Neji sprinted toward him as he hurled two kunais aiming at the head. He managed to avoid it, but got hit in the stomach instead. He spurted blood all over, and fell._

"_Finally…" Neji sat on the ground tiredly, breathing heavily. "Tenten…"_

"_Hai?"_

"_I'm sorry…when do you want to reschedule our appointment?" Neji asked, staring at the ground. He shivered slightly. They had been in the rain for almost two hours. He shifted his gaze to Tenten. She was also shivering slightly. _

"_Tomorrow would be fine." Funny, she thought. She never thought that the certain Byakugan user she cherished even knew how to say sorry. Maybe he also has a heart, she thought hopefully._

"_What are you staring at?" an irritated Neji was looking at her._

"_Nothing." Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw the attacker as he struggled to stand up and throw three kunais at Neji. She looked at Neji. He was busy staring at the ground, as if joining a glaring contest. She was at least 3 meters away from him._

"_Neji!" she ran toward him, her eyes locking with his white orbs for a second. And then he saw it. Neji, with the advanced bloodline Byakugan, of course, saw what was coming. Tenten trying to protect him, and the kunais aiming for him. _

"_Tenten! Wait! Stop-"_

_But even before he could dodge it Tenten already threw her arms around his neck to push him to the ground, just in time to shield Neji from the kunais. She felt something hit her back. _

_THUD._

_Everything went black._

"_Tenten, would you kindly detach yourself from me?" Tenten's hands were wrapped around his neck. Her body was on top of his, her face buried on his chest. All he remembered was Tenten running towards on him, screaming his name. _

_Oh yeah. The kunais. Great._

"_Tenten." His voice was still unemotional, but he couldn't hide the concerned tone on his voice._

_Why won't she move?_

_He tried to sit up, holding Tenten's body. He turned Tenten's body around carefully, fearing for what he might see._

_And then he saw it._

_Three kunais at Tenten's back. One near the neck, two in the middle._

_He shook her. "Tenten! Answer me? Are you still there? Are you alright?"_

_Her eyes opened slowly. "N-Ne-ji." Her hand reached to cup his worried face. Her hair was matted all over, her eyes had an agonizing look on it, and her skin was unusually paler. "You look better when your hair is wet." She lay on his arms, still cupping his worried face, brushing the stray strands of black hair from his face._

_Why was she saying this?_

_But he knew that the worst was yet to come._

_He was back to his unemotional mode trying to hide his anxiety. "Are you alright? You're wounded seriously."_

_She didn't answer._

"_Tenten." Still cold, unemotional._

_He felt her hand fell from his face, falling limply to the ground. _

"_Tenten." _

_Auburn eyes stared back at him, once full of life and gay, was now dull, lifeless._

"_Tenten." Still icy, but there was a tone of urgency in his voice._

_She murmured something like "Neji", and then stared at him for a while, then her eyes closed slowly._

_Forever._

_Neji slowly embraced her limp body._

_And finally allowed his eyes to shed the tears he tried to suppress moments ago._

_He buried his head between her shoulder blade and neck, cradling her body softly. He can't believe he was crying. The last time he cried was when his father died. His father was someone who was dear to him, someone he loved and cherished._

_Yes. It was only now that he knew that he loved her. He cherished her._

_She was a part of him._

_And now, she's gone._

_He was too proud._

_She was always there, standing right there when he needed her. He would always glance back, satisfied to see her there, waiting for him. He thought she would be always there, that she would never be gone.. Many times, he thought he should tell her how he felt. He would reason himself that she was always there, following his steps. There was one time, when they were 14; she invited him out on a date._

* * *

"_No."_

_He saw her wince slightly, as if expecting his answer._

"_Please?" She barely said it._

"_No."_

"_I-I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't have invited you." She turned away, hiding the tears streaming down from her eyes_

"_Tenten."_

_She paused._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_Silence._

"_B-Because…" She bit her lower lip. "I…I…I like you…"_

_Silence_

"_I'm sorry… I shouldn't have disturbed you."_

_She ran into the night._

Their relationship never changed. They still treated each other normally, as sparring mates.

_

* * *

_

_And suddenly, after 2 hours, she was gone._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered between sobs, holding her body like he was never going to let her go._

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

He was standing before her grave.

He carefully placed the cheryl blossoms Sakura asked him to bring to Tenten's grave, since she wasn't able to come.

"I'm sorry."

He always said that line, as if the memory was only yesterday. Everybody was saddened at the death of lively 19 year old Weapon's Mistress, even the cold and stoic Uchiha Sasuke, even though it was not seen in his face.

_Time to go home._

"Goodbye, Tenten."

* * *

(A/N:) Uh, hope you like it. Comments and reviews are badly needed.


End file.
